


like an elevator we go up and we go down

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Karen has a panic attack while stuck in an elevator and Will has to calm her down.





	like an elevator we go up and we go down

They were quiet on the ride up to the 9th floor, happening to meet in the elevator. Will was just getting home from work and Karen was on her way to visit Jack. They greeted each other politely and then silence fell between them. Without legal matters to discuss or Grace or Jack there, the two didn't find a need to converse. It was a short ride up anyway.

Then the elevator jerked and the red lights came on. Karen fell into Will with the force of the sudden stop and he caught her, holding both her arms tightly. They both surveyed the situation before coming to the conclusion that the elevator was stuck. After making sure Karen was steady on her feet, Will tried pressing every button inside the elevator, but to no avail. They were stuck there for who knew how long.

"Well," he said with a disdainful sigh. "The most we can do is wait it out."

"What?!" Karen shrieked at him. "Wait it out? Be a man and get us the hell out of here!"

Will rolled his eyes at her. "Karen, we're stuck between floors! How exactly do you expect me to get us out? The best thing to do is wait until someone comes to get us."

"I can't- This is- Oh my God!"

Will frowned and watched as Karen began to pant heavily, taking in deep breaths, but not releasing them. Her face was turning red and she was backing herself up in the corner of the elevator. "Karen?"

"Will," she heaved out. "I can't- I can't breathe- I-"

Will rushed towards her and grabbed her face in his hands. "Karen, look at me." Her eyes darted all around him, unable to focus as she had a panic attack. "Karen, don't look at the elevator, look at me." Her eyes found his and he stared her down. "Breathe, Karen," he told her soothingly. "Come on, breathe with me." Her shallow breathes seemed to slow as she looked into his eyes. He watched as she dropped her hands from the railings on the elevator and brought them to his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. "There you go," he smiled. 

Karen felt her breathing return to normal, but the panic was still there. "I'm scared, Will."

Will pressed his forehead against hers and moved his hands from her face to around her back, hugging her tightly in his arms. "I know. It's going to be okay, though," he told her. "I've got you."

Karen sighed and pressed her nose to his neck inhaling deeply, taking in his masculine scent. 

Thirty minutes later, they were still there. They had moved to the floor, their back's pressed against the wall. Will's legs were spread out while Karen's knees were up to her chest, her arms hugging them tightly as she tried desperately to not think about the predicament she was in. "Why hasn't anyone come yet?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Will shrugged, not noticing her alarmed tone. "I wonder if there's a city wide blackout."

"Blackout?" She gasped, her eyes wide. "B-but that could mean we're stuck in here for-for hours!"

Will turned his head to look at her and saw the panic rising up within her again. "Hey," he grabbed her hand in his, startled at how clammy it felt. "Karen, remember, you need to breathe..." But it wasn't working. She was shutting down and fast. Will didn't know what to do. In a moment of uncertainty he lunged forward and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her gasp into his mouth, but this time out of shock. He took the opportunity to place his tongue delicately on her lips, tracing them until they opened further so he could slide it inside the depth of her mouth. 

At first, Karen didn't know what to do, but soon, she couldn't help but kiss him back fiercely, her tongue tangling with his. She let her knees drop and she pressed herself against him, her arms encircling his neck. Will placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed while Karen moaned into his mouth. Their tongues danced, their breathing mixed, and soon, Karen found herself straddling his hips, making it easier to kiss him. They both were silently reeling at the fact that they were making out. They fought of the most, never seeing eye to eye, yet, here they were. Karen briefly wondered if Will ever made out with Grace like she often made out with Jack. She knew one thing was for sure - he was a lot more gentle than Jack was. 

She loved it when Jack was rough with her, it made their playful kissing more fun, but sometimes, especially when she found herself alone, Karen longed to be kissed sensually and with passion. Very much like how Will was kissing her now. 

She ran her fingers through his hair and whimpered when he slid his hand to her bottom, not squeezing like Jack or Stan would, but caressing with soft touches. Will moved his hands up her back and into her brown locks, his fingers tangling in her hair and tilting her head to kiss her at a different angle. 

All too quickly, the elevator lurched again, the bright fluorescent lights flickering and replacing the red emergency lights. Karen and Will parted, jarred by the movement. They stared each other down for a few moments before Will broke eye contact, his eyes finding the numbers above the door as they ascended to their destination. Following his eye line, Karen quickly scrambled off his lap and stood, reaching for her purse to find her compact mirror. Will followed, brushing his pants and straightening his tie around his neck. Karen barely finished wiping her smeared lipstick when the elevator doors dinged and they both practically ran out into the hallway, grateful to have solid ground beneath their feet.  

Once again they locked eyes, neither knowing what to say or where to go from here. Noticing his swollen lips that were tinted a light pink, Karen couldn't stop the smile from reaching her face. "You've got, um- a little something..." She gestured to his mouth and Will quickly wiped the lipstick on the back of his hand, sharing a grin with his friend.

"Well, um," he cleared his throat and nodded his head towards his apartment door. "I'll see you, uh, later."

Karen nodded, but instead of going towards Jack's apartment, she stepped back towards Will and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, honey," she whispered and then she was gone, the door of 9A closing behind her.

Will kept his eyes on the door for a moment, his feet rooted to the spot as he recalled the events of his elevator ride with his best friend's best friend. He shook his head and turned back to his door, licking his kiss-swollen lips as he entered. 

_If we can stop fighting each other_  
_Long enough for us to see that, see that, see that_  
_That we are stronger together than separate babe_


End file.
